Pah il C'Tan
by Naj-Zero
Summary: I am the servant of the Star Gods. I am their hidden fist. I will bring swift oblivion to their enemies, striking at them from the shadows. First chapter is but some background information.Features a Necron Pariah. Please R
1. Background

Disclaimer: I Games Workshop own Warhammer 40,000.

Rating: T 13+

Background

Name: Pah il C'Tan  
Race: Necrons  
Troop type: Pariah  
Weapons: Warscythe with built-in gauss blaster.  
Special: As a reward for it's loyalty and service, this Pariah was given a special Phylactery, allowing it to regenerate so that it may continue to be effective.  
Background: Originally a Culexus Temple Assassin, this Pariah has distinguished itself in its service to its masters. The cold, calculating fury that caused him to kill in the name of the Emperor has now been refocused to the enemies of its gods, to the never-ending terror of the living. His very presence causes psykers to lose themselves in the void and normal beings stare in sheer terror at its soulless perfection.

A/N: Just some basic background information. I might elaborate upon it in future chapters. If you wish me to, tell me via reviews. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lost Trainees

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or any of its components.They are owned by Games Workshop.I only own Pah il C'Tan.

Description: This story is a telling of the various adventures of my Character Pah il C'Tan.

Rating: T +13 for violence.

Author's Note: I have posted these stories before on the warhammerlots boards; so do not say that this is plagiarism.

Chronicle 1: The Lost Trainees

Log of Raven Guard Librarian Tiberius  
Day1: We have arrived at Selkis 3 aboard the battle barge Righteous Fury. We are to take a shuttle to the ground so that the barge can depart for missions elsewhere. Once we are planet side, I will begin the standard training of the 20 battle-brothers under my command. Training will last approximately 1 week, at the end of which the barge will return to pick us up. Blessed is the mind to small for doubt.

Day 2: Planet fall was successful, and we have established a base camp in a clearing in the jungle away from the shuttle. We spent the day with standard firing practices. I have assigned Brother Lasarius to three days of fasting for unnecessary expenditure of ammo. An open mind is like a fortress with its gates open and unguarded.

Day 3: Today I sent the trainees into the jungle in groups of two. Their orders are to work with their partner to create a defensible observation outpost that blends in with the jungle and report in tomorrow. This will teach them to construct on the fly with limited resources, and familiarize them with jungle terrain. I don't know why, but I have an uneasy feeling. I feel something sucking at my mind today, something that wasn't here before, but it is probably nothing. Victory needs no excuse, defeat allows none.

Day 4: This day leaves my deeply troubled. All but four of the squads have reported in. In addition, the nagging feeling I had yesterday has grown stronger, though I still can't place it. All attempts to hail them over short-range radio have failed. It may be that they are simply outta range and are completing their tasks, but to make sure, I have split the trainees into groups of six and sent them into the jungle to find them. Duty and Honour.

Day 5: We have run into trouble on this planet. I was patrolling with the second squad when we heard bolter fire in the distance. We rushed to the scene, but the sounds of battle ceased before we were half way there. When we arrived, the scene we found was horrendous. We found first squad, or should say what was left of them. Some of the bodies had been skinned, while others were either cut in half, or were nothing more then a few left over parts, the main parts were missing. I have been in many dire battles, and seen death countless times, but never have I felt death like this. Pervading the area was a cold certainty of death, and the sense of my mind being pulled into a void is becoming a strain, I can barely concentrate enough to write this record. For the first time in my life, I am afraid. When I pulled us back to the shuttle to call for reinforcements, We found the shuttle had been completely destroyed. All that was left was a few burning pieces. It looked like it had been cut into several tiny pieces, but I know of know blade that could do such a thing. We have dug in will try to hold out till the barge arrives. May the Emperor protect us.

Day 6: The presence of the void grows stronger; its origin is hunting us. I know not what it is, but even my battle brothers are unnerved, they grow restless, and I see the fear in their eyes. I know now we are dead men, but we shall die like...:End Log:

Encrypted Necron Transmission:  
Origin: Phantom Hunter (Shroud class vessel, Selkis System)  
Originator: Pah il C'Tan  
Re: Mission Summary  
The primary target has been terminated. All secondary targets have been terminated. All evidence has been erased. Mission successful.

Please read and review. I accept compliments and constructive criticism. Mindless flames will not be tolerated.


	3. Chapter 2: The Talisman of Vaul

Disclaimer: Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop.

Rating: T 13+

Chapter 2: Talisman of Vaul

The ship entered orbit around the planet, easily avoiding the prying eyes of the fleets in the system. All around it the vacuum was alight with fire as metal leviathans fought for supremacy and their very survival. Eldar craft weaved and dodged, while the Imperial Navy tried to maintain a coherent formation and poured firepower into the vacuum. But the ship payed no heed, for they were inconsequintial. Aboard the ship, in its airless and dark corriders, waited the hand of death itself, whose eyes if you could call them that, were focused on a single spot on the planet below. There lay the target. Pah il C'Tan stepped through the sickly green portal.

It was nightime, though it hardly mattered. The quiet and the dark were shattered as by the sound and light from weapons and tanks in all but name fought in the forest. Fire Prisms swooped in to blow apart Gaurdsmen tanks, while Basilisks fired blindly into the trees, sometimes hitting nothing, sometimes wiping out entire squads of infantry, even their own. Vehicles stumbled into ambushes, infantry found themselves in hand to hand combat. Noone knew where anybody was, and the forest blazed as the forces clashed.

On a ledge overlooking the battlefield, there was a burst of green energy and there stood Pah il C'Tan. He looked over the battlefield, ignoring the fighting, for they were only obstacles to be bypassed or gone through. He sensed the psychic power of the target, somewhere behind the Eldar battle lines, and began to move, blending into the enviroment. He sensed the target getting closer, and climbed up a nearby tree. He reached a perch and waited.

Farseer Uldrich and his fellow warlocks rode aboard the wave serpent and overlooked the tactical map. They were losing the battle, but if he and his squad could silence the enemy artillery, then their infantry could safely advance and join their tanks in combat. "Alirght, listen up. I want a clean dispersal. The serpent will get us as close as it can to the artillary before breaking off to provide covering fire, so we should be able to get into hand-to-hand quickly. We must kill those cannons or we will lose this planet and the Talisman of Vaul with it." He looked into the eyes off his fellow warriors and then proceeded to put on his helmet, when all the sudden something landed on the roof with a loud clunk.

All the sudden, a blade pierced the roof through the middle, and carved its way to the floor right through Metros, cutting him in half before he even had a chance to realize anything was happening. Then something exploded and the wave serpent crashed into a rock formation. Uldrich and the warlocks stumbled from the wreckage. Metros and four others had bought it in the crash, so no their was only Uldrich and four other warlocks. They quickly scanned the area but could not see their assailent, but they could feel him. Something was sucking at their psyche. They tried to send out their senses to find the enemy, but all around them was a psychic void, that threatened to rend them unto nothing. They formed a defensive circle and closed their minds.

Suddenly he was among them, two warlocks fell before they even realized he was there, sliced in half horizontaly as Pah swung his warscythe. The others turned, and tried to blast him with psychic blasts, only for the blasts to disappear into the void. Uldrich watched helplessy as they drew their weapons and charged the yngir even as it raised its staff and green hellfire consumed Icarn and it decapitated Loki. Uldrich stared in terror at it, at the face of death itself, as it approached him. Uldrich felt himself fading away into the void, but raised his pistol to fire at the abomination, only to miss. Then all was darkness.

Pah il C'Tan searched the corpse for the soulstone, ans once having acquired it, he pocketed it. Then he proceeded due east, avoiding the Guardsmen patrols. He soon found himself at the doors to an ancient temple. He took out the soulstone and placed in a hole in the wall. The wall gave way and he stepped inside. He walked down miles of corridors till he reached a massive cavern. Once there, he detached a small device from his back and laid on the ground, then proceeded back the way he came. Once he was outside the temple once more, a green portal appeared before him and he stepped back onto the Phantom Hunter. Just then, a star appeared for an instant on the planet surface, giving out enough light to illuminate the craft as it slid out of orbit and set course to depart from the system.

A/N: A Talisman of Vaul is a spaceship/superfortress that was givin to the Eldar long ago by their forge god Vaul to help combat the Necron menace countless millions of years ago.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3: Incursion

Disclaimer: Warhammer 40,000 is owned by Games Workshop.

Rating: T 13+

Chapter 3: Incursion

The sorceror strode down the hallways, reveling in the darkness and soaking in the pain emanating from the tapestries of flesh that lined the walls. He stopped to admire a piece he had personally contributed to the tapestry made of the flesh of Imperial Fists and Catachans, taking pride and satisfaction in his work, fondly remembering how he and his Thousand Sons army had slain the followers of the false Emperor and imprisioned their souls to suffer for all of eternity. 

Above him, a pair of green eyes had been watching him, filled with an unholy green flame that burned fiercly yet with a coldness the depths of space could not hope to match.

Target: Nordquist  
Class: Chaos Sorceror/Psyker high level  
Threat: 98  
Orders: Terminate Target

As silent as deaths shadow, Pah il'Ctan dropped from the cieling driving his warscythe towards Nordquist looking for an efficient kill. The effort was in vain though as he was slammed backwards into the wall. Nordquist turned around and laughed," Did you really think that I would not notice your presence here, abomination? Now just die!" and with those words, Nordquist sent another psychic shockwave heading towards Pah, only to have absorbed into the void that was he.

Nordquist tried to send a more powerful shockwave, but he felt drained as his mind was slowly being sucked into the abominations void, and for once, he knew terror, but soon his bloodlust settled over him and he charged with his staff as Pah pulled himself from the wall. Nordquist strike hit true and smashed open the chest of Pah and sent another blow to the head, crushing it as Pahs warscythe cut through the staff and Nordquists right forearm before Pah fell to the ground totally devoid of even artificial life.

Pleased with his victory, Nordquist turned around to get his servants to study the body and fix his arm, when he felt the void reassert itself, and began to turn in slow motion. He saw Pahs warscythe coming in an upward swing. He felt it as it cut into his crotch plate with ease. He watched in shock and awe as the blade cut upward through both his body and his armor, and stood mesmerized as the blade made its way into his throat where he could clearly make out the dark glyphs inscribed on the shaft, and his only thought was that there was no blood as the blade finished its path and came out the top of his head and then he had no more thoughts as the darkness took him.

Pah il C'Tan surveyed the former aspiring sorceror as his halves fell to the ground with a cold gaze that conveyed no emotion.

Target: Nordguist  
Class: Chaos Sorceror/Psyker (high lvl)  
Threat: 0  
Status: Deceased  
Orders: Dispose of remains and extract to Tomb World 101-9073.

Pah pointed his warscythe at the remains and they were disintegrated in hellish green flame, then he too was engulfed in green flame as he activated his ships teleportor, leaving as quietly as he had came, none knowing he was their save him, his masters, and the recently deceased.

A/N: Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Games Workshop owns Warhammer 40,000.

Rating: T 13+

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

The Inquisitors power armor hissed quietly as he and his retinue of stormtroopers moved towards where they thought the cult's temple was. Fortunately, they were in the underhive and could hide in the shadows as they masked their approach. Finally, the building came into sight. It was an old manufactorum with accompanying warehouse that must have been abandoned long ago for it to be degraded so. No light could be seen, what few windows remained were broken, and almost every inch of metal was rusted.

The Inquisitor pulled out his auspex and scanned the immediate area. Finding no sentries, he signaled his retinue and they moved to the nearest entrance. The ceramite doors that had once stood tall and firm was broken in, leaving the entrance wide open. As the Inquisitor and the stormtroopers passed by, they failed to notice the bodies under the remains of the doors. One was nothing but bone above the waist while clothes and tissue remained below it. The other body was cut cleanly in half, yet there was no blood, as if the wounds had been cauterized by the blade itself.

As they moved quietly down the hallway, the Inquisitor felt fear rise in his stomach. Something was not right. We should have run into some kind of sentry or defense grid. Trava'Kal may be a crazed chaos tech-priest, but he was not stupid. As they came to the end of the hall, they nearly gagged at the smell of recent death and carnage coming from the door ahead, which was slightly ajar. The Inquisitor once more pulled out the auspex and used it to scan the area behind the door. His face looked surprised for a moment, as some strange energy seemed to preventing a scan of the room. Shrugging it off as a chaos trick, he motioned his men forward. The Comte looked back at him as his men readied their grenades and weapons to storm the room.

With a nod from the Inquisitor, the door was flown open and grenades sailed through into the room's interior. While they were going off, the stormtroopers rushed in with hellguns blazing. They were met with total darkness as their fire stopped. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. They turned on their headlamps and even the Inquisitor looked stun before regaining his composure. All around them lay corpses. Some looked as though they had been cut, others had their flesh missing, leaving either skin or bone. In the middle of the circle of corpses lay the body of what could only be Trava'Kal, the stumps of his mecha-dendrites still attached, but his skull had nothing on or in it. And impaled through his chest and sticking out of the floor, was a staff of some sort. On both ends it had an axe like blade, but on the end stuck into the priest, there seemed to be a tube filled with green energy.

All heads turned as a crash was heard from where the had come in, and they found a large crate had fallen, blocking their way out. The Inquisitor was loosing his cool as he tried to return order to his men, but then he noticed something, the staff was no longer their. He quickly did a double take and confirmed it. At that moment, green hellfire poured from the darkness, engulfing first one, then another stormtrooper, and their shrieks were quickly silenced as even their bones were reduced to nothing. Las fire and bolts from the Inquisitors master bolt-pistol laced the darkness. They had formed a semi-circle with the Inquisitor behind them. All the sudden the inquisitor heard a thud right next to him and then he was thrown backwards, yelling in pain as his right forearm was taken of his chest armor cracked. The men close enough to the Inquisitor to hear his cry over the den of weapons fire turned and were cut down, their three collective head severed cleanly off their bodies. The others began to turn as well, but were cut down either by the staff, or consumed by the hellfire, as the staff whirred through the darkness.

The Inquisitor managed to regain his senses and pulled himself into a sitting position on the wall, watching as his men were taken down at ease, wondering what this new foe could be. Then the last trooper went down, severed from left shoulder to lower-right ribcage and with him died his headlamp. Then all was darkness once more. The only sound was that of the Inquisitor's ragged breathing as he strained to see his attacker. Then in front of him, he saw two orbs of hellfire looking down at him, and in them he saw the end of all life. Then there was the sound of something moving quickly through the air and the Inquisitor thought no more.

Incoming Transmission:  
Origin: Cypra Cenari (Shadow Hunter, Phantom-class)  
Originator: Pah il C'Tan  
Re: Objective accomplished.

A/N: Comte: I believe this is a high rank in Kasrkin (Stormtrooper) forces.

Please read and Review


	6. Chapter 5: Severence

Disclaimer: Games Workshop owns Warhammer 40,000.

Rating: T 13+

* * *

Chapter 5: Severance 

In the cold reaches of space, thousands upon thousands of ships moved, their mottled beige color being reflected as the light from distant stars finally reached their hulls. At this event they changed course automatically and moved towards this new universe. Unbeknownst to the fleets slumbering occupants, a small, black ship moved in and attached itself to the largest vessel, without being noticed by the fleet's sensors.

In the hallway, there was a brief, silent flash of green as a section of organic hull simply disappeared, leaving a hole in it large enough for three tall men to get through at a time. But what came through was no man. What emerged from the shadows was tall, and made of a dark metal that seemed to absorb what little light that was provided by bio-luminescence globes grown in the walls, seeming to make the hallway even darker. It wore no clothing or armor, yet wore death and oblivion around it instead. The only object it carried was what appeared to be a metal staff with blades at each end with delicate runes carved into the shaft, which would cause fear in the hearts of the most stout-hearted of men. In its eyes an unholy green fire blazed before being replaced with a darkness that seemed to suck the very life out of the hallway. It was truly a specter of Death made incarnate. As fast as it appeared, it disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

A squad of genestealers and walked into T junction and almost walked on till one of the genestealers thought it saw something, but as fast as the movement had appeared it disappeared, and the hive mind disregarded the movement as nothing and pushed the genestealers forward on their patrol. After the genestealers left, there was a glint of metal as a shadow moved across the junction, and then it was gone.

In a huge chamber lay the form of the Norn Queen. It was a huge creature, making one wonder how it managed to be suspended from the wall even with the numerous support beams and ropes made from a mucus like substance. Though the chamber was easily a mile long and wide, the Queen easily filled it, leaving only a little space between itself and the floor. At the front of the chamber, lay the head of the Queen, easily the size of three Land Raiders supported by a neck that appeared thin and weak, only as thick as a Land Raider, but still managed to move and support the head as it swayed. From out of multiple orifices on its underbelly, slid spores which contained the hordes that this splinter fleet would use to consume the new galaxy.

Suddenly its head started thrashing about as it sensed that something was wrong. Where it should have felt the comforting voice of the hive mind, it felt only a cold, lifeless void, prevent it from communicating with the rest of the brood and hive fleets abroad. It sensed movement out of the upper right corner of the chamber and then knew nothing but pain as something bit into its neck.

Pah's warscythe had managed to cut through ¾ of the neck before the thick, sinewy muscle and bone stopped the blade. Before the queen could make another desperate plea for help, Pah withdrew the blade and swung again, severing the head completely, and the chamber shook as it impacted. By this time, Pah had already disappeared into the shadows of the support beams.

As quick and silent as it had came, the ship detached itself from the hiveship, and disappeared into darkness of space.

Receiving Transmission:

Sender: Pah il C'Tan (_Void Stalker_)

Message: Primary target eliminated. Splinter Fleet 3801/a connection to hive mind temporarily severed and production abilities reduced. Awaiting further orders. (end message).

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter. Sorry for the shortness of this one, but I have been busy with midterms and the like. Please read and review, I crave your opinions. 


End file.
